


Nightmare

by nhai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, angst if you squint
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhai/pseuds/nhai
Summary: Se había despertado en medio de la noche, atormentado por las pesadillas que lo habían estado persiguiendo durante toda la semana.Por suerte, tenía a su pareja para ayudarlo en esos momentos.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Nightmare

Sentía todo su cuerpo empapado de sudor, su respiración estaba agitada, sus ojos, ahora abiertos, observaban ningún lugar específico en la oscuro habitación. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hora era, lo más probable es que fuera bastante tarde. 

Suspiró, esperando poder tranquilizarse. Había tenido otra de sus tantas pesadillas nocturnas, siendo esta la cuarta en la semana. Sabia que se debía a su estrés del trabajo, últimamente hubo mucha presión en su oficina, ocasionando que no pudiera descansar adecuadamente. Al final eso le estaba pasando factura. 

Miró a su derecha, observando otro cuerpo, un poco más robusto que el suyo, descansaba pacíficamente, sin notar las inquietudes suyas. 

No tenía intenciones de despertarlo, sabiendo bien que él también había estado teniendo tensiones con su equipo, con todos los entrenamientos extras que había tenido últimamente debido a que se acercaba el próximo campeonato, y este año el equipo tenía todas las intenciones de ganarlo. 

Decidió que un baño sería la mejor opción, después de todo su cabeza no parecía dispuesta a dejarlo descansar más. Agarró su teléfono, observando que la hora marcaba las dos de la mañana, aún tenía otras tres horas antes de que la alarma de ambos sonara.

Se levantó con cuidado, tratando de no despertar al hombre a su lado. Tomó una toalla y se dirigió al baño. 

El agua caliente recorría su piel, despejando un poco la tensión que, al parecer, había estado guardando en sus hombros. La ducha lo relajó lo suficiente como para que, al menos, ya no tuviera que pensar en su pesadilla, pero ahora tampoco podía sentir el sueño en él. 

Después de lo que creyó fueron quince minutos bajo el agua, volvió al dormitorio, notando como su amante seguía en la misma posición, sin notar su falta a su lado de la cama. 

Cuando su espalda golpeó el colchón, sus pensamientos divagaron de nuevo por esa pesadilla que lo había despertado. Se sentía irritado, pensando en cómo algo como un mal sueño puede arruinar toda su noche de descanso. Había dado un par de vueltas en la cama, tratando de buscar una posición cómoda para volver a dormir, cuando una voz congeló todo movimiento suyo. 

–Keiji, bebé, ¿no puedes dormir? 

–Lo siento, Kou. No es nada importante, vuelve a dormir. 

Esperaba que el otro le hiciera caso y volviera a roncar en cualquier momento, pero unos brazos que pasaron por su espalda lo tomó desprevenido. 

–Escuché la ducha, ¿tuviste otra pesadilla? 

Sabia que no tenía sentido mentirle a su esposo, por lo que simplemente respondió después de unos segundos. 

–Sí, lamento haberte despertado. 

–¿Quieres hablar de eso? 

Dudó un momento antes de volver a contestar. 

–Soñé contigo. Estábamos juntos en una habitación, pero después desapareciste de la nada, intenté buscarte, pero cada vez que intentaba salir volvía al mismo lugar por donde empezaba, comencé a desesperarme, me sentí asfixiado por un momento, viendo cómo todo empezaba a desmoronarse a mi al rededor. Y después solo desperté. 

Podía sentir las leves caricias en su espalda, reconfortandolo después de haber hablado de su sueño. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero amaba la burbuja que había creado junto con Koutaro, puede que no fuera todo de color rosa, pero era suficiente para él, y el pensar que un día todo desapareciera de la nada, sin anticipación, lo dejaba con un mal sabor. Sabia que no podía evitar el futuro, pero el solo pensar en eso lo dejaba con un malestar en la boca del estómago. 

–Tranquilo, solo fue un sueño. Sé que esta semana tus pesadillas te hicieron descansar menos horas de las que deberías.–hubo un silencio después de su oración, como si estuviera pensando en lo que iba a decir.– Y también yo lo siento, por no estar siempre a tu lado en esos momentos. Pero te prometo que, cuando despiertes, todavía seguiré aquí. 

Las caricias en su espalda habían parado, pero los brazos no se habían retirado, en su lugar se apretaron un poco más, haciendo que su rostro chocara contra el pecho del otro. Mentiría si dijera que sus pectorales no calmaban sus sentidos. Era una forma relajación que le encantaba. 

Se dejó embriagar un poco con su olor, sintiendo rápidamente como su cabeza se despejaba y el cansancio, de a poco, iba volviendo a él. 

Sus propios brazos pasaron sobre el cuello de contrario, dejando que su cabeza siguiera descansado cerca de su hombro izquierdo sintiendo los leves latidos de su corazón. 

–Gracias, Kou. 

–Siempre que lo necesites, Keiji. 

Sus respiraciones se fueron calmando, ambos entrando lentamente en el mundo de los sueños. 

Esa noche, Akaashi no volvió a tener otra pesadilla. 

Y puede que el futuro sea incierto, pero Akaashi se encargaría de disfrutar todo lo que pueda de su presente junto a Bokuto.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primera historia para esta shipp¡¡!! 
> 
> Estoy muy feliz del resultado, así que espero les guste. Como siempre, estoy abierta a críticas constructivas.
> 
> Gracias por leer! ♡


End file.
